Vampire Escape
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: Natsume's a new student at Gakuen Alice, but he thinks his powers are due to being a vampire. Not all are though, and so he seems to fit. He turns Mikan though, and he makes her his mate. These two feed on each other each day, but what happens when someone figures out what they are? What happens when all the world turns against them? NxM vampire


**me: I don't own Gakuen Alice, I never will.**

**Natsume: Or else it would end up rated R and messed up.**

**me: That WOULD have pros that you would like.**

**Natsume: Yeah but it's not like I want ALL that crazy s***.**

**me: Don't cuss!**

**Natsume: The Beginning Play is out.**

**me: HEY! Don't say that without-**

**-Beginning Play out-**

Mikan's P.O.V.

Hello, my name is Mikan Sakura, and I live in Alice Academy.

Many of us have special abilities, mine of which is rare.

I nullify other alices, and I can steal some of them or return one to someone.

Today, we have a new student.

He has jet black hair and blood red eyes.

He doesn't wear the uniform right, and he has a collar on his neck.

He doesn't look happy to be here.

"Natsume Hyuuga," he said snarling in disgust.

"Alright, Natsume-kuun~ Tell us about yourself~" Narumi-sensei sang.

"I'm not like you," was all he said.

"Okay then, we've got a confused little boy, sit next to Mikan-chan in the back, Natsume-kun~!" Permy raised her hand. "Yes, Sumire-chan?"

"What's his alice?"

"Well, he's fast, strong, and he has the fire alice!"

Natsume walked past the aisle to me as everyone stared at him. He slumped in the chair and glanced at me. He took a deep breath and looked to the front.

Natsume's P.O.V.

I'd been stolen and dragged here, though I wasn't an 'alice' but a vampire, but maybe it wasn't all bad.

The people here smell better than outside, and in turn, they're obviously more tasty.

Especially the girl next to me. Mikan, was it?

She has a sweet smell. She must be pure.

I licked my lips.

And soon enough, once I taste her to my fill, as she's dying from loss of blood, I'll turn her into a pure...

_Blood vampire_.

Yes, I don't want to lose someone so tasty.

Even when you're a vampire, your blood will still be practically the same.

The only thing is your own doesn't satisfy yourself.

Class went by fast, considering I was just focusing on everyone's scents.

Throughout the whole world, that girl, Mikan, was by far the tastiest.

Almost like angels.

I smirked.

In lunch, I invited 'Mikan' to eat lunch with me under the Sakura tree.

As she ate, I just watched smirking.

She had no idea.

She then turned to me when finished and asked, "Where's your food?" My smirk grew wider.

I rolled on top of her, and she just stared confused. I licked my lips.

"Why, it's right here." She glanced around.

"Where? I don't see it."

Boy, this girl was stupid.

Ah, well, she's a human. Not many are smart enough to tell when a vampire's planning to suck their blood.

I placed my finger on her forehead to begin marking an 'N' like I usually did, but it wouldn't go through.

Wait, what was this girl's 'alice' again? Nullifying?

Oh... I do have an alice.

Everyone always wondered why I could produce fire and control it.

I sighed.

So basically, I can't mark her.

At least I can't with fire.

But I can with my fangs.

"What are you going to eat?" she asked.

Boy, this girl is so stupid...

"You," I said, and her eyes widened.

"What? What?" she began struggling against me, but it was no use.

Vampires were stronger than humans.

"HELP! NATSUME'S RAPING ME! HELP!" she screamed out. She faced me with tears in her eyes.

"Your strength isn't an alice."

I sneered, "Glad you noticed, baka. I'm a vampire," I bared my fangs, and her eyes widened.

"Now, where shall I bite you, hm?" I cocked my head. "Your p***y? Your neck? Your face? Your little nipple," I pinched it and rolled it between my pointer finger in thumb. She started moaning and gasping.

Huh?

Mikan's P.O.V.

I was REALLY sensitive towards touch, and when Natsume began messing with my nipple, I ended up moaning and gasping.

I opened my eyes when he stopped, tears bubbling.

And saw his fangs were bigger as his eyes were slits.

"How 'bout I just bite everywhere?" My eyes widened.

What?

He licked my face, making me moan-cry, and then began swirling his tongue on my neck, making groan and pull his hair lightly.

He got off for a second, and I felt his fangs gush into me.

Oh no.

Natsume's P.O.V.

As always, it was a beautiful sight when the blood started splattering everywhere.

I sucked for a bit on her neck, moaning as she screamed and cried before I got off, smirking, the blood dripping from my chin.

I snickered as I bit off her shirt and then her panties.

Her breasts were not big at all, but I didn't mind.

I loved challenges.

With tiny breasts like hers, you would have to focus on the nipple since that was the only piece of breast they had.

Also, her p***y was tight, and I couldn't wait to get in there.

I started nibbling and sucking on her breasts, and then I took a gasp and bit her.

She screamed even louder this time, making me want more.

As I'd thought, her blood was really juicy and sweet.

The best blood I've ever had.

I took my fangs out and began scraping a giant 'N' on her chest/stomach. Then I opened her mouth, took out her tongue and scraped another 'N' on her tongue.

She was screaming wildly, making my blood boil and turning me on.

Then I went down to her p***y, flipped her skirt up, and began sucking on her clit, moaning as she screamed, her eyes going up.

I started nibbling on it, and she began screaming louder, and if I didn't have a soundproof force field around us, the whole school would've heard, maybe even the whole county!

I then bit into her clit, and she let out a constant, deafening scream that hurt my ears, but I was okay with it.

After all, this turns me so on how I'm making her scream like this.

Honestly, without the force field, the whole state would've heard her screams. I'm sure that if someone was even a meter away from us, they would hear.

But it's not like they can see us, much less do anything.

I drank from her clit, not stopping for actually hours.

Yeah, I think this is an angel.

Angels have wonderful taste that gives bliss to vampires, a taste that no one can even describe. They also take a while to bite through, as in, they have tons of blood.

And I was going to make this angel my own.

I sneered.

No one in history had ever bitten an angel for very long, marked them, or turned them.

Now I was doing all three.

Finally, when she was starting to run out of blood, she started screaming less, losing any energy she had.

I took my fangs out and brought my lips, hard, against hers. I bit through her lips, and she moaned hard.

I could feel my blood rushing through her, to her heart.

When it reached it, I got off her, gasping.

Only a drop was enough, and I accidently gave her three.

Oh, well.

It's not like it's going to change much.

I kissed her and began dressing her.

Later, she'll be the one doing things to ME.

I sneered and licked my lips.

She was MINE.

And soon, she would be ENTIRELY mine, not just by blood.


End file.
